GLAM
centre|600px GLAM *'Nombre:' GLAM (글램) **''¿Por qué "GLAM"?:'' '''Girls Be Ambitious (Chicas ambiciosas para crear buena música). * '''Origen: Corea del Sur. * Número de Ex-Integrantes: '''5 chicas. * '''Debut: 16 de Julio del 2012 * Disolución: '15 de Enero del 2015 *'Agencia: **BigHit Entertainment **Source Music GRUPO DISUELTO Carrera Pre Debut BigHit Entertainment, el hogar de artistas tales como K.Will, 8Eight y BTS, presentara su próximo proyecto un grupo de 5 miembros Glam. Glam se compone de los miembros de Ji Yeon, Da Hee, Mi So, Trinity y Zini. Una mirada ligera de ellas fue capturada en el programa de televisión, “Real Music Drama Glam”, que salió al aire el 6 de junio. Los ojos fueron atraídos especialmente hacia Lee Mi So por haber sido una participante de “The Great Birth” y Zini, que es una bailarina de breakdance talentosa. El productor Bang Shi Hyuk, el director de BigHit Entertainment ha trabajado durante 3 años para el debut de Glam. Bang Shi Hyuk declaró: “Glam es un grupo que estoy produciendo después de 14 años de experiencia con la música. En un principio, sólo iba a tener que mostrar su canción, pero son artistas muy buenas, así que les hice bailar también”, mientras llenaba a las chicas de halagos. Durante este episodio, Bang Shi Hyuk dio una muestra de la nueva pista de Glam que él escribió titulada, “Bless U”. Glam está programado para debutar el 16 de julio y aparecerá en “Real Music Drama Glam. '2012: Debut con su primer single 'Party(XXO) El 7 de julio BigHit Entertainment lanzo las primeras imagenes teasers para las integrantes, en las fotos, las integrantes muestran un atrevido sentido de la moda y sus expresiones juguetonas muestran una gran confianza. El 11 de julio GLAM revelo un video teaser para su single debut '''Party(XXO)', el teaser inicia con un astronauta buscando una roca mágica en la luna. Después de que la recoge, luces de colores se dirigen hacia la Tierra, donde el grupo está bailando en la calle. El 16 de julio GLAM tuvo su presentacion debut atraves del programa musical "Music Bank" y el 20 de julio GLAM lanzo el video oficial para su single debut Party(XXO). Abandono de Trinity El 24 de diciembre BigHit Entertainment publico una declaracion oficial en el fancafe oficial del grupo : “Desafortunadamente, debido a circunstancias personales, Trinity no continuará siendo una miembro del grupo femenino GLAM. Por el momento no planea continuar con una carrera en el mundo del entretenimiento”. '2013: Segundo Single 'I Like That El 26 de diciembre BigHit Entertainment declaro: “GLAM realizará su primera presentacion de regreso el 29 de diciembre a través de ‘2012 SBS Music Awards’ que se realizará en el gimnasio de la Universidad de Corea”. El 27 de diciembre GLAM revelo un video teaser para su segundo single '''I Like That', el grupo tendra su regreso oficial el 2 de enero. La nueva canción incluye un remake de la canción éxito de los 90s, “Why You” de Chuli y Miae. Bang Si Hyuk, que tiene un buen entendimiento del genero musical de los 90, se unió a otros jóvenes compositores para producir la canción que uniera el pasado con el presente. I Like That rapidamente ascendio en todas las listas musicales como : Melon, Bugs & Soribada, el grupo se coloco en el segundo lugar detras del veterano grupo Girls Generation. Regreso con su tercer Single 'In Front Of The Mirror' El 11 de marzo GLAM revelo un video teaser para su tercer single In Front Of The Mirror, el video teaser está enfocado en la miembro Zinni y podemos escuchar un poco de la canción. El vídeo comienza con Zinni quitándose la ropa detrás de una cortina, pero al final podemos ver el relleno de su sujetador caer y la canción termina con la frase: “Yo no soy bonita”. 'In Front Of The Mirror'' es una canción que combina los estilo trot, euro pop y hip-hop. El 13 de marzo GLAM revelo el video musical para '''In Front Of The Mirror, el video cuenta la historia de una chica la cual podemos ver en todas partes, no una estrella. Ella trata e esconder su debilidad utilizando una máscara que le da un toque elegante y snob. Pero al final del día, su orgullo es lastimado enfrente del espejo. La gran preocupación de las chicas sobre la apariencia en estos días ganará la simpatía. 2015: Escándalo chantaje a 'Lee Byung Hun' y Disolución El 1 de septiembre varios medios de comunicacion lanzaron la noticia de que dos mujeres chantajearon al actor Lee Byung Hun con un cifra millonaria a cambio de no revelar informacion personal delicada, se revelo que las dos mujeres eran de la industria del entretenimiento una de ellas una integrante de un grupo femenino. Poco despues se descubrio las identidades de las dos mujeres que chantajearon al actor : a miembro Dahee de GLAM y la modelo Lee Ji Yeon. El escandalo se mantuvo durante meses y llevo a que el grupo recibiera odio por parte de la gente, ninguna de las integrantes ni la agencia declararon nunca nada salvo una declaracion de perdón por parte de la integrante Dahee. El 15 de enero, un asociado en la industria del K-Pop reveló que GLAM decidió separarse y remarcó: “Las miembros cada una seguirá su propio camino”. Con esto, GLAM, quienes debutaron en el 2012 con su álbum “Party (XXO)” está dejando su legado de tres años detrás y las miembros irán por caminos separados. Al parecer, la separación de GLAM estuvo fuertemente influenciada por la miembro Dahee, quien fue acusada por chantajear al actor Lee Byung Hun. Otro asociado comentó: “No importa qué la situación de Dahee probablemente influenció la decisión”. Él luego agregó: “No era realista para GLAM continuar con sus actividades grupo”. Además, Big Hit Entertainment, su agencia, aclaró que las miembros solicitaron que sus contratos terminaran. Ellos agregaron: “Las miembros no hablaron con nosotros sobre qué harán ellas después”. Ex-Integrantes centre|600px De Izquierda a Derecha Mi So, Zinni, Da Hee, Ji Yeon *Zinni (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) 2012 - Enero 2015 *Trinity (Vocalista y Bailarina) 2012 - Noviembre 2012 * Ji Yeon(Líder, Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) 2012 - Enero 2015 * Da Hee (Vocalista y Bailarina) 2012 - Enero 2015) * [[Lee Mi So|Mi So] (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarina) 2012 - Enero 2015 Discografía Single Digital Singles Programas de Tv *SBS MTV Music Drama ‘GLAM’ *SBS Inkigayo Interview *SBS MTV The Show MC E25 (Dahee & Miso) *SBS Gayo Daejun Red Carpet *Mnet Wide Entertainment News *MBC Idol Star Athletics & Archery Championships (Miso) *KBS Lunar New Year Battle! Idol Gayo Stage *MBC Music All the Kpop E22,23,24,25,34 (Zinni) *SBS 1000 Songs Challenge E241 (Zinni & Miso) *MBC Quiz to Change the World E197 (Jiyeon & Zinni) *MBC every1 Stress Out E08 *MBC every1 Stress Out E09 *MBC every1 Stress Out E11 (Jiyeon, Zinni & Miso) *Mnet Monstar Preview (Dahee) *OnGamenet Kyeongime Wangkkaji E171 *MBC every1 Idol Drawing Contest (Jiyeon, Zinni & Miso) *Y-Star Shikshin Road E130 (Jiyeon & Zinni) *MBC Music All the Kpop E33 (recorded 130514) (Zinni) *MBC every1 Idol Drawing Contest (Zinni) *OnGamenet The Tester E70 (Zinni) *OnGamenet Kyeongime Wangkkaji E176 (Jiyeon) *OnGamenet Kyeongime Wangkkaji E177 (Jiyeon) *OnGamenet The Tester E72 (Zinni) *OnGamenet The Tester E73 (Zinni) *Mnet Beatles’ Code 2 E70 (Jiyeon & Zinni) *OnGamenet The Tester E74,75,76,77 (Zinni) *SBS MTV K-Pop Festival in Gangwon E01 (Jiyeon, Zinni & Miso) *SBS MTV K-Pop Festival in Gangwon E02 (Jiyeon, Zinni & Miso) *Let’s Go Dream Team E213 (Zinni) *D-Style Idol Dance Competition (Zinni) *Dancing9 Season 2 (Zinni) Vídeos Musicales * For You - 2AM (MV Japones) Programas de radio *SBS Young Street *SBS Cult Show *SBS Power FM A Night Like Tonight *MBC FM4U Best Friend *KBS RADIO Song Plaza *SBS Young Street (Miso) *SBS Cheerful Express Open Studio *PBC Radio Gift of Peace *MBC Standard FM Starry Night (Zinni & Dahee) *MBC FM4U Best Friend (Jiyeon & Dahee) *MBC Standard FM Shimshimtapa *MBC FM4U Hope Song at Noon (Jiyeon & Zinni) *SBS Power FM A Night Like Tonight *KBS RADIO Kiss the Radio Temas Para Dramas * Five Fingers - One Of Your Buddies Colaboraciones * Lee Hyun - Bad Girl (Ji Yeon & RM) * 2AM - Just Me (Feat. GLAM) Anuncios *NIVEA (니베아) Lip Butter (2014) Curiosidades *GLAM debutó como un grupo de 5 miembros. *Después del debut de GLAM, la miembro Trinity decidió abandonar el grupo por razones personales; el grupo continuó con 4 miembros. *Da Hee es la proovedora de voz de SeeU, la primera vocaloid koreana creada para Vocaloid 3. *El video de "I Like That" estuvo en listas musicales de las canciones más escuchadas ganando el segundo lugar después de "I got a boy" de Girls' Generation. *En un programa de TV Zinni dijo que no tenían telefonos móviles y su CEO les prometió que si la canción de su comeback se metía en el TOP 10 les darían telefonos móviles. *Da Hee participo en el drama "Monstar " junto a Yong Jun Hyung. *GLAM fué elegido para modelar trajes de baño en una marca inglesa. *Lanzaron el sencillo "Give it 2 U" como un regalo especial para sus fans en San Valentín. *GLAM es la nueva cara del humectante para labios de “NIVEA”. * El video de practica del single I Like That llego a 1 millon de visitas. * Dahee fue acusada y arrestada por chantajear al actor Lee Byung Hun por 5 millones de dólares a cambio de no revelar un vídeo donde el actor decía obscenidades a ella y una modelo; mas tarde admitió el chantaje y se disculpó. * Dahee podria tener que hacer frente a más de 5 años de prisión por la acusación de chantaje al actor Lee Byung Hun, en donde el actor hacía proposiciones sexuales; aunque Dahee ya ha escrito 17 cartas disculpándose por el incidente. * Dahee fue sentenciada el día 15 de enero de 2015 a un año de prisión al ser encontrada culpable del chantaje al actor Lee Byung Hun * El día 15 de enero de 2015 la empresa Big Hit confirmó la separación del grupo. Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial Galería 601075 3808289286v32378 1227239676 n.jpg Aum1CoRCEAA8Xa4.jpg glam-kpop.png i6vf1ugWFTt4d.jpg tumblr_m8e2xyYiEp1qbip29.jpg 20120716_glam_1.jpg GLAM-FOR-MEN-S-Heath-glam-31968771-500-327.jpg GLAM.png Videografía GLAM - Party(XXO)|Party (XXO) GLAM - I Like That| I Like That GLAM - In Front of the Mirror|In Front Of The Mirror GLAM - Give it 2 U| Give it 2 U Categoría:KGrupos disueltos Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:KGirlBand